Someday
by Midnight Star and DragonFire
Summary: Lily and James...the not-so-perfect couple. Alternating Lily/James/Sirius PoV...let me warn you, we have unusual pairings...
1. Lily Potter

Someday

"Lily! Lily, wait up, hey!" I stopped and looked around to see who called me. "Damn, you're fast!"   
"James, oh, hi." I said, not very enthusiastically.   
It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. James and I had broken up seven times.   
"Listen, Lils, I know we said 'no more' after the last time we broke up, but...please?" I looked into those melting brown eyes of his. "Please, Lils, we'll make it work. Go out with me." I sighed. "James we've been through this before. We always end up splitting up and being unhappy."   
By now most of the school had turned out to watch the lastest installment of the James and Lily saga.   
"So you're saying that you don't like me any more." I sighed again.   
"No, James, I'm not."   
"So you _do_ like me?"   
"Of course. I've gone out with you seven times over a period of six years, doesn't that say something?"   
"Ah, the _perfect_ couple is having a few problems, I see." The slick voice of Severus Snape glided over us.   
"Shut up, Snape, this is none of your business." James snapped, a look of irritation and disgust on his face.  
"Oh, and _what_ exactly are you going to do, Potter? I might get a little a little forgetful of what I promised Dumbledore...my tongue might just run away with me." Snape said, smiling thinly.   
"I'll see that it doesn't run _too_ far, Snape." The rich baritone of Sirius Black interrupted. His face was set and grim.   
Snape glared at Sirius. Sirius' hand twitched, wishing to reach for his wand.   
One more second and they would be duelling...one more-...  
_Rrring! Rrring! Rrring!_ The bell sounded in three harsh peals. I blew out my breath in relief.   
"Transfiguration, let's go!" I said, shrilly.   
Remus and Peter came up just then. Remus looked around quickly and apprised himself of the situation. He gave me a quick encouraging smile.   
"Come on Sirius, let's go, McGonagall gets pissed so easily." He said in a falsely bright voice. Sirius looked away from Snape's face.   
"Yeah, guess so..." He stomped off with Remus without even a second glance. James' eyes flickered. He seemed on the verge of saying something to Snape when a gang of Slytherins came up.   
"Severus, what're you doing with these _Gryffindors_" A brown haired girl asked.   
"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing..." Snape said turning to her.   
James caught his tongue. Severus turned and started walking away with his friends. He glanced back quickly and I saw him look at me.   
I smiled. It was a reflex. To my surprise he smiled back.   
I shivered. This was turning out to be one seriously odd day.   
~*~*~*~*~*   
"But Sirius, what'll I do? What'll I do if she says no...I can't even think it..." Man, that James was desperate.   
"That girl's got you hooked. You're dead meat either way." I replied.   
"_Sirius!_ This is important! Why can't you be a little more, um, I dunno, _encouraging_? I can't believe I chose a moron like you for a friend!"   
I laughed. "Show's that _you're_ the moron, doesn't it?"   
He sighed impatiently and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But Sirius, suppose she's really had enough?"   
"Okay, James, let's start by examining why you guys broke up, which, by the way, I'm dying to know." He gave me an exasperated look.   
"The first time...I don't even remember! Okay, I'll start with um...the time before last...um, that time we broke up because Lily liked somebody else. She um, said that she didn't know if that person liked her but he sure wasn't going to ask her out if she was with me."   
"Who did she like?"   
"Mind your own business." I could see his ears go red. His glasses slipped off his nose. Something was embarassing him. "Anyway, the last time we broke up was because I um, she caught me, um...well..."   
"Out with it, Prongs!" I exclaimed.   
"She caught me staring at Mai Chang...you know, the Ravenclaw..." His cheeks flushed.   
"She has a brother in Ravenclaw too, right? Seeker?"   
"Yeah." James said. I could see why he liked Mai, she was definately pretty and also nice.   
If you want the truth, well, I like her. A lot. But I'm sort of, um, a little too shy to ask her out. I mean, what if she says no? And I can't even ask for help...what would it look like?   
Sirius Black, the cool cat (or dog, as the case is), the untouchable, the suave...asking for help on asking out a girl? Yeah right.   
"But I more than like Lily, Sirius. I mean, Mai's pretty and nice and all, but...Lily...Lily's perfect. God, that auburn hair! And those eyes...she must have got them from her mother, I mean, Dumbledore's eyes are so not green."   
"Yeah, but she got his hair all right. He's cool, Dumbledore." I said.   
"She has the most perfect name...Lily Dumbledore. Lily Dumbledore..."   
I cleared my throat. "_Lily Potter_ sounds better." I said, slyly.   
James gave me a halfhearted punch and shook his head.   
As we headed to the dorm for bed, I heard him whisper softly...  
"_Lily Potter._"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As if it wasn't bad enough that I'm the Principal's daughter, I had to have a complicated love life, too...just utterly perfect.   
I like James so much...too much. I don't think I could take it if we broke up again. It's so hurtful...I can't take hating him again.   
I don't know how I could have liked Sirius...how I could have told James that, too. I'm heartless, aren't I? Telling my boyfriend that I like his best friend. God, I am such a monster.   
But that hasn't come in the way of their friendship. James acts exactly the same...that's why I like him so much. He's so sweet...any other guy would have told his friend to go to hell.  
Why does he like me anyway? He's James Potter, Gryffindor Seeker...he's even got a fan following!   
Why should he want to go out with Lily Dumbledore, Principal's daughter, total nerd?   
I know him the best. His best friend is Sirius, but James and I were friends too, really good friends. But love destroys friendship. Oh my God, I said it..._love_! Is that what this is? Love...  
I'm only sixteen years old...love...I'm so mixed up. These are the times I wish I had a mother to talk to.   
Dad never talks to me of her. Never. I don't even know her name. I could, if I wanted to, but something always stops me...  
Maybe I'm just too scared of what I'll find out. Too afraid to face a dead mother. I wish she was here...but she's not. She's just a nameless, faceless woman. She might never have existed at all if I wasn;t proof of it.   
I think Dad's got an enchantment on me...because whenever I try and ask people about my mother, their faces just go all clouded and they go away. I wish I had a normal father.   
Not _the_ Albus Dumbledore, saviour of the Muggles, protector of the Light. I wish that he didn't always know everything. I wish he was fallible sometimes...I wish he was more real.   
I wish that he would do something bad for once. Everywhere I go I have to measure up. I have to be worthy of his name.   
_Lily, what would your father say? You have to live up to your name, Lily. You have to set an example, Lily. How could you do that, Lily? Why can't you be more like your father, Lily? _  
How I hate my name and what it stands for! I want to be me, not 'Dumbledore's daughter'. I don't want to be more like my father.   
Whatever his virtues, good parenting certainly isn't one of them. He simply doesn't know what to do with a daughter. Puberty was a complete nightmare...  
God, I do meander!   
I think, if James asks me out again...I'll say yes...I mean, we'll make it work this time, right?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Lily, Lils!" I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and I thought, and hoped, that she looked happy to see me.   
"James! Hi..."   
"Lily, have you thought about what I asked? Will you go out with me?" I sounded desperate, even to my ears.   
"Yeah, James, I though about it a lot and..." Please, please, please! "And, yes, I will go out with you."   
Yes! She was really going to go out with me again.   
"Wow...that's great, Lils, and I promise, this time, it'll work. Promise."   
She smiled but suddenly her expression darkened.   
"James." I heard a beautiful voice say behind me. "James...hi..."   
"Oh, Mai, hello." Perfect timing, Life, thanks a bunch.   
"Are you coming for Quidditch practice? It's a trial match, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. I'm the new Keeper." She smiled at me and the edges of her oriental eyes crinkled.   
"Oh, great, yeah, I'm coming." I said, hesitantly. Lily was still scowling. Then I had a blinding flash of inspiration. "Mai, hey, meet Lily Dumbledore, my girlfriend."   
Lily smiled and Mai's face faltered. "Oh, nice to meet you, Lily."   
"Likewise, Mai." I couldn't believe it...these two beautiful girls were jealous of each other, over me! Amazing...  
They kept eyeing each other warily.   
"Come on, Mai, let's go." I said. "Bye, Lils." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she seemed gratified.   
"So, you like this Lily-girl?" Mai asked, as we wakled down to the Quidditch field.   
"Yeah...a whole lot."   
"Oh."   
"You know what, Mai? I'm going to marry her someday." I don't know why I said it, but I did. Mai looked surprised, but I was, more than her.   
Saying it seemed to make it so real...so possible.   
"Lily Potter. Lily _Potter_."  
I smiled. The future was all planned out.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors' note: *Midnight here*   
Hope u liked this fic, 1st Lily/ James that we tried...and the bit 'bout Lily being Dumbledore's daughter is really pos cuz we know that Lily had auburn hair and when Harry goes into Tom Riddle's diary it says that Dumbledore used to have auburn hair too. Coincidence? We don't think so.   
Pls r/r, it means a whole load to us. R/r our other fics and all pls!!   
Don't tell us bout inconsistencies/typos etc, we only wanna know bout da writing. Technicalities don't really matter...we're not perfect typists, either..  
Flamers burn in hell.   
Thanx and hugz 2 all dose great souls who've reveiwed us, u rock ppls!   
Thanx! *Midnight out!* 


	2. Lillyan

Potter. Potter...Lily Potter.   
Yeah right.   
Lily Potter sounds like some fat, matronly old witch...some dumpy old schoolmistress. It isn't me.   
Neither is Lily Dumbledore, come to think of it. Lily Dumbledore sounds like some celestial person, like Sybill Trelawney. She's a couple years older than me and really weird.   
But does that matter now? I'm Lily Potter.   
Why in Magic's name did I marry him? I'm so impulsive! Daddy always used to say so. Told me I should control my impulses or I'd get into trouble someday. He was right.   
Big surprise there.   
I have a son now...can you believe, it took me three months to get my waistline back to original! But little Harry is worth it.   
I didn't choose his name. James did. He comes from a long line of bland names.   
I picked Harry up and smoothed his blankets. "Hello Harrykins..." I rubbed his nose.   
When I looked into his eyes it was like looking into a mirror. "Yes, my little Mirror of Erised...my little boy."   
I saw what I desired in those eyes. I loved him so.   
People said that his hair was just like James, all spiky and untidy. Just like James.   
I laughed...how wrong they were! Didn't they know of another man who had hair like James? Well, perhaps not...people can be so blind to what they don't want to see sometimes.   
Take Daddy, for instance, I'm sure he knows in the back of his mind who Harry's father _really_ is. He's just blanked it out. He doesn't want to know so he doesn't.   
"Lils, sweetheart, how's our little Harry doing?" I shuddered. James was home.   
His voice was sugary sweet and filled with affection. I loathed James because I had...well, I had _conquered_ him. With the merest flick of my finger he would do anything. I wanted a man with spunk, a little backbone.   
And I have that man, too. How could I love such a hateful person?   
The answer is simply that..._I don't know_.   
Love isn't exactly rational. It doesn't understand about barriers and traditions and taboo.   
"He's fine, James." I set my face into the 'mother-Lily' mask I had perfected and gazed at James.   
"I love you, Lils." I hated the way he called me Lils. I hated the way he always mooned over me.   
I hated him.   
"I love you, too, James." False words. They didn't matter. Lies came easily as truth to my lips.  
"I have something important to tell you. Sirius and I have been talking. Lily, it's too obvious to have Padfoot as our Secret Keeper...Wormtail would do better. You-Know-Who will never suspect it."   
I nodded thoughtfully but inside my mind exploded. Tom had done it. He had told me that it would turn out all right. I should have known better than to doubt the Dark Lord.   
Are you surprised? Did I not tell you I loved another? You don't think it possible, do you.   
You don't think it possible that Lily Dumbledore could love Tom Marvolo Riddle. That she could love terrible Lord Voldemort.   
I think Lily Riddle suits me just fine.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Peter, you have done well." I said, smiling.   
He glanced from side to side and wrung his hands nervously. "Thankyou Lily-..."  
"I am Lillyan." I said, interrupting him.   
I told Tom that I didn't want to remain exactly Lily, but I didn't want to stray too far so he called me Lillyan.   
It's such a beautiful name.   
I wonder what will happen when the dream wears thin, though. I stopped loving James once...couldn't that happen now?   
Perish the thought, Lillyan, stop being pessimistic. You are happy now.   
After Voldemort kills James, you, he and Harry will live together. You will be happy.   
He'll probably kill me before that.   
I think that's what draws me to Voldemort. The fact that I never know where I stand. I never know if he'll whisper or scream. The fact that he just might murder me someday.   
Listen to me! I'm utterly mad. But all my life I've trod the safe path, followed the signs and been good. I'm sick of it.   
If I can't have passion without the Danger then the Danger will find open arms in me.   
"Lillyan, my master said that he will see you today, in the night. At the usual place." Wormtail stuttered.   
"Very good, Wormtail." I said. "Very good indeed."   
~*~*~*~*~*  
I hate her.   
I hate my wife.   
She thinks that I love her. She's so wrong. Every fibre in my body loathes her. That's why I'm always so sickly sweet and nice. So abysmally kind.   
That's the way I ought to behave. I married her, after all. We haven't even been married three years yet. What would my family say?   
I married her and now I'm stuck with her. Does she love me? I don't know, I don't care. I'll stick with her for our sons sake. For our Harry. He will never know that his parents don't care for each other.   
I don't know what attaracted me to her in the first place. Maybe it was just because she was so different? The effervescent nerd, the dweeb, the Principal's daughter. She was a complete contrast to everyone else I met in the 'popular' circles.  
I had always been popular and she had always been a social zero. Opposites attaract, but can they stick to each other? Ask me, and I say no way.   
Dumbledore told me not to marry her. But of course, being filled with ardour I had told him to go to hell.   
I also told him that our son would never know him as a grandfather. I was such a fool. I regret those words now. He still treats me wonderfully. Never even told Lily what I said.  
He's famous for his magnanimity, Dumbledore. I wish that Lily was more like him.   
She's been acting so distant lately. Moody, if you know what I mean. Sometimes she'll be happy as a wood nymph but then she gets as mopey as a banshee.   
Look at me, carrying on as if I even care.   
I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry that Lils and I couldn't make it work. I should have married that Mai Chang.   
Wonderful girl, pretty, presentable...everything. Lily just doesn't know the beginnings of how to socialise.  
I took her to so many parties but all she wanted to do was go back home. She's just so boring. I need someone with more spark, more interest.   
I just don't want Lily.   
I wonder if Harry will ever understand. I couldn't bear him to hate me.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Something is really wrong with Lily and James. Both of them are acting so strange.   
I might have been James best friend in Hogwarts but I'm pretty close to Lily now and I can sense it. It's like- like they don't love each other any more...  
That's a scary thought...I mean Lily and James were like, meant to be with each other. They broke up loads of times but they never really dated other people.   
Unlike me.   
I don't think there's a girl at school I haven't dated...hell, I even dated Lily for a week...man, that was freaky.   
But I never really understood girls, you know. James always got them better than me...he said that I never picked up on the signs...  
He always said that I'd never realise what happened till it did. Yeah, he was a little ray of sunshine all right. Said that one day hindsight would catch up to me.   
Yeah right.   
There's about as much chance of that happening as there is of me breaking out of Azkaban. Not that I'd be there in the first place!   
It's just a figure of speech.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The door blasted open.   
"Wha-...?" I spun around. Lily was standing over Harry's crib. I heard distant, chilling laughter.   
No...it couldn't be. How could it-? Here-...You-Know-Who...  
"Hello James..." His voice chilled me to the bone.   
"Lily, take Harry and run-...I'll hold him off!" I shouted, stepping in front of the crib.   
Lily just stood there.   
"No need, James...in fact, _you_ should be the one running." Voldemort said, smoothly. "Lillyan, dearest, I told you I would come."   
WHAT? Lily with Lord Voldemort, what was going on? I looked at Lily, her eyes were sad. She shrugged slowly and then turned her eyes to Voldemort. An ethereal, ephemeral light shone through them. It was a light that I had seen before.   
She loved him.   
My shoulders sagged. What did it matter whether I lived or died?   
"_Avada Kedavra._" The voice was slow, rippling.   
His words stretched the barriers of time. I felt myself falling and with a ghostly jerk my spirit was pulled out of my body.   
I remembered myself no more.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
I gasped.   
James was..._dead_.   
Dead. The word echoed hollowly in my head. It couldn't be helped...he had to die.   
_Did he?_  
"Lillyan, give me the boy..." Voldemort turned his intense eyes on mine.   
A wave of suspicion drowned me. "Why?" I gasped, weakly.   
His wand wavered as his hands shook. "Please, Lillyan, if he lives-...it's a prophecy...he will kill me, Lillyan. He will defeat me and hate me...I'm sorry...please Lillyan, let's be happy together?"   
His voice quavered. I almost stepped back. Voldemort _loved_ my son- his son...He wanted to kill him.   
"Please-..no, not Harry..."   
"Don't make this more difficult, Lillyan, _please_, oh God, please!"   
"No, not Harry, take me...kill me instead, please not Harry!" My voice verged on hysterical.   
"_Avada Kedavra_" He said, softly, pointing at the beautiful bundle in the crib.   
Without thinking, without hesistation, I threw myself at the jet of green light.   
_Never Harry._  
~*~*~*~*~  
I screamed with insane fury.   
"_You stupid, worthless boy! Look what you made me do! You made me kill my Lillyan! You will not live_!" I screeched, fury edging my words.   
I lifted my wand and pointed it at him. "_Avada Kedavra!_"   
Instead of killing the boy the emerald light rebounded on me.   
Pain beyond pain...what happened, why? Dear Lord, how could I have forgotten? A selfless sacrfice...too late remembered.   
I was wrenched from my body, not dead, never dead, but barely alive. My senses screamed and then were lost in a whirl of non-consciousness.   
I would return. Lord Voldemort would not be so easily defeated...  
By a mere boy. My love had turned to hate.   
Lillyan had picked him over me...the only woman I had ever loved loved _him_ better...loved a baby more that the Dark Lord.   
It was all his fault...all your fault, _Harry Potter_...wait and see. I will kill you like I killed that worthless James Potter.   
You as good as killed my Lillyan, _my_ Lillyan...  
You may have her love, Harry Potter, but I will have you.   
I _will_ have you.   
~*~*~*~*~*  
There was something wrong. I could feel it.   
I have this premonitory sense...I know when something has gone terribly wrong.  
I jumped on my motorbike and sped to Pettigrew's house. This had something to do with Lily and James.   
"Wormtail?" I shouted, banging on the door.   
He opened it, white-faced and shaking. "Padfoot old friend..."   
"Where are the Potters?"   
His face went even whiter and he mumbled again. His cowardice annoyed me.   
"WHERE ARE THEY, YOU IMBECILE?!" I screamed, grabbing his collar and pointing my wand at his throat.   
He stammered out the address and I let go of him and zoomed off into the fading daylight.   
As I got closer I became aware of an acrid smell in the air...  
_Oh Magic, Lily, James...please, be all right, be all right!_   
I zoomed to the exact spot and fell of my bike in mid air. I hit the pavement with a loud crash.   
The blood in my veins froze and my eyes started to water. In place of the large, colonial house that had previously been on the spot was a pile of ash and burning wood.   
I could see a creamy white hand behind an half-destroyed door. I fell to my knees in front of it.   
"Lily...Lily..." I whispered, pain exploding in my head. Emotional pain.   
The kind I had never felt before...the only way to stop it would be to die...the pain would follow me till then.   
I saw James' frozen face a few feet away. "Oh Magic...Prongs...prongs..."   
I took his hand and started to shake uncontrollably. _I told them to use Wormtail...and now they were dead..._   
Wormtail...he was the only way Voldemort could have-...Wormtail was the spy...not Lupin, Wormtail.   
I berated myself for not seeing it, for being so blind.   
I swore. "This isn't supposed to-..." A wail interrupted me.   
I whipped around...it sounded like...but it couldn't possibly be- "Harry! Wha-...?"   
I picked Harry up. The crib was untouched. Harry was safe! I lifted his spiky fringe...an angry red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt shot down his forehead.   
I touched in gently and muttered soothingly. I had never been much good with babies.   
"Don't worry, little Harry...I'll always be here for you...everything will be all right. I'll take care of you...I promise."   
I hugged him to my chest and tried not to notice how it was like looking into Lily's eyes and how his hair looked like James'...  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Just get Harry and bring him back. That's what Dumbledore said.   
Great man, Dumbledore.   
I finally reached the house. It was a complete mess. I saw young Sirius Black holding a bundle.   
He looked a godawful mess, he did.   
"It'll be awright, Sirius...a' leas' we know tha' You-Know-'Oo's bin punished fer what 'e did..." I said, awkwardly.   
He was shaking and shivering.   
"Dumbledore said fer me t'bring 'Arry ter 'im, give 'im over Sirius..."   
"I'm his godfather, James would have wanted me to have him."   
"Sorry Sirius, bu' orders is orders...go 'ome and ge' a bit o' rest...ye can talk to Dumbledore la'er...go on...it'll be awright."   
He handed the little baby to me. Spritely little bloke, all right! Poor James and Lily...they deserved better for sure.   
"Here, take my motorbike...I won't be needing it..." Sirius said.   
Nice chap, Sirius, always willing to help a fellow out.   
"Thanks...ye can see 'Arry la'er, awright?" He nodded and I jumped on to the motorbike and zoomed off.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Miles and miles away people were rejoicing.   
Rumours spread like wildfire.   
People were toasting all over the world.   
One name passed their lips the most.   
"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
_ Authors note: *midnight here*  
Here's the sequel to someday...i hope y'alls likes it...  
Its always harder to make sequels...maybe I'll write one to this, too, depends on what y'alls wonderful reveiwers say. Pls r/r, please please please please!   
We have no other way of judging our work!   
Thankx 2 all those ppls who reveiwed.   
Oh, and sum1 pointed out that if Harry was Dumbledore's grandson then he should live with him, I fixed that with the James saying 'harry will never know you as a grandfather' bit...(it was AFTER Harry was born, duh)   
We don't wants to knows about inconsistencies, typos or anythingz xcept our writings...pls reveiw only THAT and not out typings skills as we're not secretary level...  
No flames or Dragonfire'll hex y'alls...(she's very good at the Jelly Legs Curse!)   
Pls reveiw and read/reveiw our other works---->means a lot!!   
*waves bye and heads out dat dere door!* _


End file.
